kpop_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Auditions:Darren Jang
Back to the Auditions *'Name:' Darren Jang *'Stage Name (If Applicable):' DJ *'Age:' 25 *'Date of Birth:' 6 March 1993 *'Nationality:' American *'Ethnicity:' Korean *'Birthplace:' New York, New York *'Languages Spoken:' Korean, English *'Career:' Idol *'Model:' Matthew Kim (BM) ---- *'Personality:' Darren knows his way around charisma, a trade necessity in the art of stripping. He's very masculine because he needed to be, but knows how to pull off more feminine things like makeup with ease. He's somewhat awkward around people because his Korean isn't as good as it should be, and he lives in Korea, but otherwise, once you get him he can be an easy guy to laugh with. He's a religious person, like many idols, and he's not afraid to be honest about it. He's also very loyal, and a very caring person, traits he developed having to raise kids. *'History:' Darren grew up in Queens, not exactly in the richest of environments, and not surrounded by the best influences. He had an older brother and an older sister, but they were about seven years apart from him, so he could hardly relate to them. They were always terrible influences as a child, and his brother ended up going to jail for a while due to being a car thief. When his dad died from lung cancer, he was left to the care of his sister. As usual, she was crap, but eventually she actually started doing good things, like putting Darren in after school programs and taking him to the street, where he learned how to dance from anyone who could spare a moment for the kid. Despite being raised on junk food, he grew up strong and semi healthy. He joined the basketball team in middle school because of his height, and that propelled him into a life of athleticism for a while. School wasn't that important to him, so he made average grades all through high school. He was caught up in the moment of basketball, all the way up until he quit the team so he could have more time to take care of his sister's kids as he knew first hand she was a terrible mother. He lost popularity, although continued to be invited to parties, and he lost the athletic scholarship he worked so hard on. Darren continued raising his sisters kids through community college, and even during his time studying economics in NYU. As a student and as a surrogate father, he needed a way to pay the bills. This is about the time when he realized he could utilize the talents of the street- legally. While he would never become a gentleman caller, he did become a male stripper. Darren made good money and it fit with his school schedule, but the people who knew made fun of him. After he graduated, he couldn't find a suitable job and found that stripping made the most sense. His nephews didn't respect him as much for it, however, now that they were becoming grown. They found more interest in their uncle in prison, who, apparently was a cooler dude than him and had way better stories. Stripping put food on the table, however. Tired of his unappreciative family, and tired of the life he had been living, he wanted a way out. This is where kpop came in. As he was korean, he obviously knew about kpop, but didn't really respect it until he started seeing the popularity it was gaining in the U.S. It was a completely different lifestyle than what he was accustomed to, but it was exactly what he needed. He auditioned to a few other entertainments before auditioning to Alpha. The great thing? He had always been quite the singer. ---- ''Note: Depending on the chosen career for your character certain parts can be removed by you the user. The first section before the break is for idols and trainees, the second section is for actors, and the third is for stylists, producers, and other jobs of the sort. *'Specialty:' Dancing *'Training Period:' 6 months *'Casted On:'June 4th, 2015 *'Group Name (If Applicable):' Nova *'Position (If Applicable):'Rocky/Main Dancer *'Training Period:' *'Casted On:' *'Dramas or Movies:' *'Main Group (Who they tend to most):' *'Time Working for the Company:' ---- *'Reason for Auditioning at Alpha Entertainment:' :At the time, he'd been stripping to pay off college. The casting provided him with a new path he'd never considered previously, but wishes he had. While, of course, his stripping days would have to be kept as need-to-know information, he thought his experience and eagerness could make becoming an idol a viable career. *'Views on Big Three Rivalry:' He doesn't care for it, but knows that Alpha is the best, and is quite happy he got selected there. ---- Comments Category:Approved Alpha Auditions